Farewell of Hose
by Allmanette
Summary: Ostatnie spotkanie Rangiku i Gina przed odnalezieniem ciała Aizena.


**Farewell of Hose**

Wyszła na zewnątrz. Noc była cicha i spokojna. Zimne światło księżyca oświetlało puste uliczki Seiretei. Z cichym westchnieniem oparła się o ścianę głównego budynku baraków dziesiątego oddziału. Spojrzała w górę na atłasowo czarne niebo, na którym lśniły jak tysiące malutkich diamencików gwiazdy. Mimowolnym gestem potarła przedramię próbując tym dodać sobie trochę otuchy. Chociaż był już środek nocy nie czuła zmęczenia. Kapitan Hitsugaya również nie mógł zasnąć - słyszała jak krząta się po swoim gabinecie. Zapewne sprawdzał ostatnie raporty. Podziwiała za to swojego młodego taichou - ona sama nie potrafiłaby w tej chwili zająć się czymkolwiek, a już w szczególności pracą, a przecież nie miała więcej zmartwień niż on. Czuła się bezwartościowa, a myśl o zapracowanym kapitanie tylko pogłębiła jej wyrzuty sumienia.

- Przestań tak myśleć! Przecież nikt o nic cię nie obwinia! - skarciła się cicho, ale ostro przypominającym syczenie kota tonem zaciskając przy tym powieki jakby starała się odgrodzić od siebie te myśli.

W odpowiedzi na jej słowa rozległ się cichy przywodzący na myśl węża chichot. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że nie jest sama. co więcej - od jakiegoś czasu była pilnie obserwowana przez ukrytą w cieniu postać.

- Kto tu jest?! – rzuciła w ciemność szybko rozglądając się za potencjalnym napastnikiem, a jej dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do przypiętego przy boku miecza.

- Och, nie bądź znowu taka spięta. Czyżbyś spodziewała się ataku z mojej strony? - spytał złośliwie mężczyzna, którego śmiech słyszała już wcześniej celowo przeciągając sylaby. Wyszedł z cienia, a blade światło księżyca oświetliło jego twarz.

- Gin. - westchnęła rozpoznając znajomą postać srebrnowłosego kapitana trzeciego oddziału.- Co ty tu robisz? - spytała zdziwiona. Mówiąc to włożyła z powrotem do pochwy wyciągniętą w połowie katanę.

- Mógłbym spytać cię o to samo, Ran-gi-ku-san - odpowiedział zaczepnie lekko ironicznym tonem akcentując każdą sylabę ostatniego słowa. Na jego twarzy jak zwykle gościł lisi uśmiech. Odwróciła wzrok czując na sobie spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu lustrujące jej twarz i przeszywające ją na wylot. Nie chciała okazywać przy nim swoich słabości, ani tego, że się martwi, chociaż tak na prawdę zdawała sobie sprawę z bezsensowności tak dziecinnego rozwiązania. Znał ją zbyt dobrze, by dać się nabrać na tanie sztuczki, a brak kontaktu wzrokowego nie przeszkadzał mu w czytaniu w niej jak w otwartej księdze.

Podszedł do niej w milczeniu. Swoimi długimi palcami delikatnie zadarł jej podbródek zmuszając tym samym do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Z jego twarzy znikł szyderczy uśmiech zastąpiony przez tak rzadko spotykane u niego zatroskanie. Pochylił się w jej stronę delikatnie muskając wargami jej policzek. Wzdrygnęła się kiedy chłodne wargi zetknęły się z jej skora. Ichimaru zaśmiał się bezgłośnie odsuwając od niej na tyle, by móc ogarnąć wzrokiem jej twarz.

- Czego się boisz? - spytał cichym przywodzącym na myśl syk węża głosem. Zamarła słysząc jego mimowolnie zadane pytanie. Większość osób uznałaby to za wyzwanie, jednak ona nie nabrała się na jego fałszywie złośliwy, arogancki to; wiedziała, że tak na prawdę martwi się o nią, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło jej wyrzuty sumienia. Czy aż tak jawne były jej obawy? Czy może to Gin zbyt łatwo potrafił ją rozszyfrować? Czemu inni musza się o nią troszczyć? - "Bo jestem słaba" brzmiała jedyna jej zdaniem sensowna odpowiedź.

To jedno zdanie pojawiało się w jej umyśle znacznie częściej niż by sobie tego życzyła, nękając ją w chwilach nostalgii, przeganiając inne, znacznie weselsze intencje i nie dając jej spać w upalne, letnie, bezchmurne noce takie jak ta.

Zesztywniała nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Przebiegłe idee pojawiały się w jej umyśle i znikały jak liście niesione silnym podmuchem wiatru. Nie potrafiła oderwać oczu od jego jaskrawoniebieskich tęczówek przyciągających jej wzrok jak bardzo silny magnes. Otworzyła już usta próbując coś powiedzieć, jednak słowa uwięzły jej w gardle - nie mogła udawać fałszywie odważnej, szczególnie przy nim (i tak by poznał prawdę). Przy Ginie po prostu nie potrafiła kłamać.

- Tak właśnie myślałem – odpowiedział po chwili. Wydawało jej się, ze przez chwile dostrzegła w jego oczach smutek, jednak kiedy ponownie spojrzała na jego twarzy znów gościł na niej zwyczajny szyderczy uśmiech, który tak dobrze znała.

- W takim razie na mnie już pora, pani Porucznik! - odpowiedział odwracając się do niej plecami. Jasne światło księżycowej łuny igrało w srebrnych jak stal włosach kiedy szedł pewnym krokiem w kierunku baraków Piątego oddziału. Białe kapitańskie haori wyraźnie odcinało się od otoczenia kontrastując z wszechobecnym mrokiem.

- Gin, zaczekaj! - powiedziała błagalnym tonem podbiegając do niego i obejmując go od tylu. Przycisnęła dłonie do jego torsu tak, że mogła wyczuć przez materiał idealnie uformowane mięśnie, a twarz wtuliła miedzy jego łopatki. Nie wiedziała czemu tak bardzo zależy jej na tym, żeby tu został. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała, że on odejdzie. Bała się tego momentu i za wszelka cenę chciała go jak najbardziej oddalić w czasie. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, ze nie może tak go opóźniać w nieskończoność i ten moment w końcu nadejdzie. Możliwe, że właśnie w tej chwili.

- Proszę, ja...

- Nie martw się - przerwał jej w połowie zdania, jak zwykle swoim ironicznym tonem akcentując każdy wyraz. Obrócił głowę w stronę Rangiku, tak by po raz kolejny mogła zobaczyć jego uśmiech. nie uspokoiło to ją - wręcz przeciwnie, wyraz jego twarzy tylko potwierdził jej obawy. W jednej chwili za sprawą jego uśmiechu jak zaklęcia poczuła, że opuszczają ją wszelkie siły. Rozluźniła uścisk, a Ichimaru korzystając z okazji delikatnie wyswobodził się z jej objęć.

- Nie martw się - powtórzył - i...

Stał do niej plecami wpatrzony w ciemność nocy. Światło księżyca oświetlało jego nieruchoma sylwetkę. Wyglądał jak marmurowa rzeźba postawiona na dziedzińcu jakiejś zamożnej posiadłości. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy w jego glosie wahanie, jakby nie był pewny, czy chce to powiedzieć, czy nie.

- Uważaj na siebie. – dokończył po chwili. Poczuła jak na dźwięk tych ostatnich słów w oczach zbierają się łzy. Czy nie tak właśnie wygląda pożegnanie? Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na płacz - nie tu, nie przy nim. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to takie ważne, ale nie myślała o tym.

- Gin... - szepnęła obserwując jak znika za rogiem budynku. Emocje, które w sobie tłumiła oraz niewypowiedziane słowa spłynęły po jej policzku w postaci pojedynczej słonej łzy iskrzącej się w srebrzystym świetle księżyca jak cyrkonia.

„_Czego się boisz?"_

„_Tego, że kiedyś odejdziesz… i już nie wrócisz"  
_


End file.
